The call of darkness
by BookNerdForLfe
Summary: This story takes place in the scenario that Daniel and Luce cheated their way out of having to chose a side – but it came at a cost. Luce has to join the Calling, a trail no immortal wants to be in. Left alone she must fight with all she has to survive. In a place where immortality doesn't exist, can she get out alive? All characters from Fallen are back!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!

So I decided to try a new story. This one is about Luce and Daniel as they have met the Throne and Lucifer in the end of Rapture. But instead of turning human they make a deal, a deal that sends Luce to the Calling. This is a trial every Angel and Demon fear, a place where immortality doesn't exist. This is a place where no one has ever walked into and been seen again. Luce is sent there with a simple quest, get through the Calling and have everything she ever dreamed of. Should she survive the Calling but fail the quest she and Daniel will spend the rest of eternity burning.

All credit goes to Lauren Kate for creating this wonderful characters and universe!

Leave a review and let me know what you think!

Love,

BookNerdForLife

 **Chapter 1**

To late I realized what I'd done, and Daniel's squeeze at my hand told me of his horror. But there was no going back, this was it. "So the players have once again come to play in the immortal game. Let it be known that Lucinda the First has accepted the Calling." Though it should have been the announcement of my participation in the Calling that turned my blood into ice, it was how the Throne proclaimed me as the First that did it. It was suppose to be Gabbe who was the First, and I the Second. But Gabbe was dead, and I had gotten an unwilling promotion.

"Please, there must be another way. Let me go in her place." Daniel let go of my hand to offer his own to take the bloodspill instead of me. My heart ached for the sight, the desperation in his movement. We had just found eachother for real, and saved the whole damned world, only to be separated once again. But this time there was a possibility that it would be for good. I had only heard rumours about the Calling, and they were a thousands years old. However they were enough to make Angels and Demons alike rather drive a starshot through their bodies than face the horror that was the Calling.

"The Calling has already accepted Lucinda and so it is her blood that it craves." The Throne's voice was cold as she turned her light to me. "Your blood must spill on this holy soil and once it does you will be given 5 minutes before you will be called." I saw how her image began to fade, a clear sign that she was about to leave and let Lucifer be the one to send me away. "Lucinda the First, may the Calling have mercy on your immortal soul." There was nothing even remotely like pity in her voice, just the sound of eons of justice and cold-hearted decisions. However, just before the Throne disappeared completely I caught an emotion in her eyes that could only be described as sadness. That emotion was enough for my own brain to start comprehending the enormity of what I agreed to.

"Your hand." The pure command in the words made me stretch out my hand to Lucifer who swiftly made a deep cut in my open palm. I barely even noticed the sting as I looked into the devil's eyes. They were unreadable, but I think I hinted something dark in them. "Lucinda the First you are by this blood bound to the Calling until the day you pass its test. There will be no help for you, no contact with the outside world and no mercy will be offered. The Calling will test you in every way possible. Your immortality will be taken from you during the test and so will your wings. Do you understand what will be asked of you?" I wasn't sure that I did but I said, "Yes." I saw Daniel stiffen and I was glad that it wasn't his eyes I was staring into. If I had seen his eyes I wasn't sure that I could've kept myself from tears.

It seemed like hours as we all watched my blood fall from my hand and onto the soil. As it hit the ground something shifted in me, it was like chains appeared around my ankles. I looked down and my feet were free, at least it appeared that way. I had no more time to reflect on the feeling around my ankles as Daniel pulled at my arm and turned me to face him. There was no tears in his eyes, no fear, just determination. "The Calling is a place of nightmares, and the threats will be real. You will have to fight. Don't worry about food or warmth, your body doesn't need that – immortal or not. But find something, anything, and turn it into a weapon. Do you understand?" I didn't know if I did, didn't know if I was capable of fighting. But Daniel's violet eyes held mine so firm that I knew that it didn't matter if I knew or not, I just needed to stay alive. And finish the task. So I nodded and tried to say everything I ever wanted to say to him, but he shut me down with a kiss to my lips. It was in that he let all the emotions show. Fear, desperation, love – it was all there. I answered his emotions with my own, letting him know that I thought I could do this. No harm in hiding the fact that I was absolutely terrified.

His lips withdrew from mine and once again he looked me into the eyes. "No matter what I love you, and I will do everything I can to get you out of there. I have faith in you, Luce, can you have faith in me?" His question was so simple to answer. Of course I had faith in him, I had had it in every incarnation in each life. "I love you." I let that be my answer, and my goodbye, as I turned away from him and went straight into Arriane's arms. "Stay alive for me, please?" Her voice was barely a whisper and I just nodded to her shoulder. Just before I pulled away she whispered one more thing, "Kick some ass." As I looked into her eyes I gave her my answer and she gave me a small smile.

Roland and Annabelle told me about what to look for, water. They said that if I found water I was going in the right direction. I had no idea how they come across this information, but I was thankful for it. Last it was Cam. His dark eyes were even darker and he looked like he could kill someone. "Don't let them toy with your mind.", he said and I flung myself into his arms. Strong arms wrapped around me and I let him hold my trembling body. I hadn't wanted any of the other to feel my fear, but with Cam I had no reservations. "One minute." Somewhere behind my back I heard Lucifer's cold voice and then a lethal grunt that most likely came from Arriane.

I was just about to pull away as Cam whispered into my hair, "Remember, sometimes darkness is a good thing." Before I had a chance to ask what he meant he took a step back. In fact they all took a step back as Lucifer walked up beside me. "Before we go there's one last thing, your wings. You're not allowed to have them in the Calling." Ice-cold fear ran through my body, I knew what was coming – we all did. "I'm here, Luce. Keep your eyes on me." I knew what he was doing. Daniel didn't want me to see as Lucifer took up the ancient blade from where it had appeared by my blood. He didn't want me to see as Lucifer aimed the blade to my hidden wings. I kept my eyes on him even as I heard how the blade was brought up into the air, but then came the pain. Never in my whole existence had I felt that kind of pain. Burning hurt less than the blade did. So I screamed. Tears stung my eyes and I fell down on my knees. "Luce! Look at me! Luce!" In all my pain I heard Daniel roar my name, over and over again. "I have to take the other one." I could hear sorrow in Lucifer's voice as I braced myself for the next cut. As I waited for the next blow I managed to turn my head to look at Daniel. He was held back by Cam and Arriane. And there was death in his eyes, as well as in Cam's and Arriane's. But it weren't aimed at me, it was aimed at Lucifer. "You will burn for this, I promise that I will make you burn for this day." Daniel's words scared me. No one said that to the devil and got away with it. But judging by the look on all of my friends' faces I knew that they wanted to scream the very same thing.

"Daniel, look at me." It hurt to speak, and my back felt like it was going to explode, but I still managed to get his attention. Pure hatred and horror shone in his face. "I'm going to be fine, just, look at me." I wanted to see him as my wings were severed. I wanted to remember why I did this. So when the next blow came, when I cried out in pain, Daniel was still holding my eyes – feeling every ounce of pain that I felt. As I laid panting on the ground a hand touched my shoulder. "You will get them back once you pass the test...I'm sorry." Lucifer's last words were so quiet that I didn't know if I heard them. "Time to go." The voice of the King of Demons, the voice of the devil made the whole world stop for a minute and in that minute I took one last look at Daniel and mouthed "I love you."

My Daniel, in all his glory and all his might couldn't save me from this. I had always trusted him to save me from everything, and I knew that was what he wanted to. Yet this time it was different. This time he couldn't be my knight in shiny armour. This time it was up to me. I was heading to the Calling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!**

As many of you might have noticed I haven't updated in quite awhile. The reason for that is that I have been overwhelmed with school and haven't had time to write. I feel really bad about this, I truly do. I will try to write more during my holiday, hope you will be patient with me! :)

As for now I have this tiny text for you to read if you like.

Love,

BookNerdForLife

 **Chapter 2**

It was cold, dark and cold. It was a fitting environment for the huge metal gates that marked the beginning of the Calling. "Once you go in there you won't get out until you get to the other side of the Calling and bring the knife with you." Lucifer reminded me, like I could forget. "I am sorry that it came to this you know. If there was another way, I would take it." I realized that this was his words of condolence, the words he would say at my funeral. What an ass. But at least he was an ass that had healed the wounds he made on my back.

I was about to snap something at him when the gates moved and as he had never been there, Lucifer was gone. And so was I. Gone were the metal gates and I realized that I was no longer outside of the Calling – I was inside. I would have thought that there would at least be some sort of ceremony when one took the Calling, but I guessed that the gates just opened and you were in.


End file.
